


I'll be fine

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, John Laurens and Charles Lee's Duel, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: He said he would be fine.He said he would see him after the duel.He also said he would wait forever if that's what it would take.
Relationships: Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 6





	I'll be fine

"Charles, it's a duel, don't go. I don't want you hurt," Samuel said through his tears.

"Samuel, I know what I'm doing, I've been in the military longer than you've been a priest," Charles said, looking at his pistol. He made sure it was empty before holding it at arm's length and acted as if he were shooting. Samuel nervously chewed at his lip before grabbing the gun from him.

"Then let me be your second," Samuel said, despite it sounding more like a question than anything.

"No, I told you, Burr already proposed and talked to Hamilton. I can't just change seconds the day before the duel," Charles said, lightly tugging Samuel's lip from his nervous teeth with his thumb.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Charles said, looking at Samuel's teary eyes.

"Don't make empty promises, please," Samuel half whined. Charles took back his pistol and laid it down before kissing Samuel.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. After the duel," Charles said, leaving to his bedroom. Samuel stood by for a moment before following Charles and hugging him tightly.

"Can we, uh, can we cuddle just in case it's our last chance?" he asked softly. Charles visibly melting into Samuel and hugged back.

"Of course we can," Charles replied in the same soft tone Samuel had.

~~

The next morning, Samuel woke up to an empty bed and a note on the table with his name.

> "Samuel,
> 
> I'll be back by mid-day if everything goes well. Do not try to go find me after then, Burr will be there to let you know what happened.
> 
> Ever yours, Charles."

Samuel's eyes widened, as he looked at the clock tower outside. 11:30 A.M. Half an hour until mid-day.

An hour later without a sign from Charles, a soft knock laid on the door. Samuel shot up and opened the door in hopes his boyfriend was just too tired to unlock the door. Instead, Burr was standing there, not making eye contact and holding a folded note.

"I'm sorry," Burr said as he walked off. Samuel unfolded the note, feeling slightly frightened by Burr's reaction.

> "My dearest,
> 
> I promised I would see you after the duel. And I am, but if you read this, it means you might not see me seeing you. My love, in the event that is true, please make sure Sidney receives my dogs. You shall have my eternal love beyond my grave and into my future life if such thing exists. I would do everything in my ability to wait for you. Do not try to follow me so soon, you have much to live for, and I shall try to be with you until you are ready to join me. I'm aware that I had said that I would love you in my next life, but I want to be there joined by you rather than go so soon. Apologies for prattling on like that, I feel as if I owe more than just a simple goodbye with a vague note to you. Do what would make you happy as if I were around with you, as I will be in spirit and heart. I am sorry, my dove, I must go before I am late to the duel. Mayhaps we will meet at a time where we can be open to our affections.
> 
> Forever with you, Charles"

Samuel covered his mouth as he quietly sobbed. He folded the note and went out to find where Burr had gone. He needed more answers than a single note. Was Charles actually gone? Just injured? Wiping the tears from his paled face, he ran outside, seeing Burr hadn't made it far in the minute he read the note and rushed out.

"Burr? Is it true? Is he... gone?" Samuel asked quietly. Any louder and he would've sobbed more than he already had.

"Not yet, but the doctor said there wasn't much hope. He had lost a lot of blood at the initial hit," Burr said, oddly calm. He had a tendency to shut out most when he has lost someone important people in his life, such as Charles, who was his closest friend.

"Where...Where is he?" Samuel asked. It was obvious he was trying not to break down, tears threatening to spill.

"I'll take you, let's go," Burr said, offering a supportive arm. Samuel took it and followed along closely.

~~

Samuel gasped at the sight of his beloved bleeding from his side, face twisted in pain and fatigue. Burr decided to give the two privacy.

"Charles-" he screamed, leaning down to his side and wiping away his tears. Charles opened his eyes, his own filled with tears and signs he was ready to quit at that moment.

"See...I told you I'd see you after the duel..." Charles muttered softly.

"No, no no, we were supposed to be together, we were supposed to grow old and watch society grow as if it were a child. We were meant to be together until the end," Samuel sobbed out. Charles lifted a bloodied hand to Samuel's cheek, giving it a small caress, a small stroke of blood following where he touched.

"I will be, or at the very least, I'll be in spirit. I'm not going until you're ready," Charles said, letting his arm drop. Samuel sobbed and grabbed his hand, giving a squeeze.

"Please stay, please, I need you, so bad. It might not be healthy how badly I need you, but I really do. Don't go, don't go," Samuel sobbed. He leaned his head down, feeling Charles' light squeeze.

"I love you, so much, Sammy," Charles said. It sounded extremely forced as if it were going to be his last words. And they were. Charles went fully limp and his face softened from the pained expression it had. Samuel screamed and cried, in hopes Charles were to hear him and come back. That he would wake him up from whatever fucked up nightmare he was experiencing. He wanted to be hugged and held gently, only a feat Charles could complete. Burr pulled Samuel off of Charles' body as the doctor checked for any sign of life. The doctor shook his head and tugged a sheet over Charles. Samuel sobbed into Burr, wanting to be gone, not seeing his boyfriend being wheeled off, perhaps to be thrown in some shitty grave, meant for soldiers. Maybe he would be put into a grave meant for a general, but Samuel doubted it as his actions were what led him to the duel in the first place. Burr shushed him in a fatherly manner and gave him the gentle back rubs, before standing up. Samuel wasn't quite ready to leave, so he hung onto Burr's waist, still hoping this was a dream and he was going to wake up in Charles' arms and hear his soft sleep talk. Samuel stopped crying as he looked up and swore he saw Charles standing by him, a bullet wound on his right, blood frozen in time on his face as he gave the oh so famous Charles Lee smile. It could easily be worth the whole universe and then some to Samuel. Charles stood there, muted sounds leaving his mouth, almost like he was behind 3 different walls.

"I'll be here, my dove," Samuel made out. He got up to touch Charles, but every step he took, Charles took one back. Burr had no idea what was happening and quickly snapped Samuel back to reality with a light touch on his arm.

"I'm going home..." Samuel muttered, before taking his leave. Burr looked exactly where Samuel did and gave a half-smile.

"I'll miss you, best friend. Keep Samuel safe," he muttered before leaving the medical tent.

Charles did what was asked. Although he couldn't be there as a person, he was around, doing his best to keep Samuel out of trouble and harm's way. He would make himself visible to Samuel whenever he was upset and just listened. It took him a bit to learn Samuel couldn't hear him, but he was still there.

Twenty years, the couple spent like that. Samuel could never find himself to love another soul like he did Charles, but he did live his life to the fullest. Samuel adopted his own son, Charles Seabury. Named after his lost beloved, he cared for the kid the best he could. On his death bed, his son was there. As was Charles, looking down.

"My dove, it's time to join me," Charles said, clear as day and just as beautiful as it once was over twenty years ago. Samuel looked at his son, with a small smile. He muttered his last words and took Charles' hand.

"I promised I'd wait for you as long as I could," Charles said, kissing Samuel. Samuel smiled, feeling like he did the day before Charles left him, just as young and happy. 

"I love you so much," Samuel said, staring into Charles' eyes.

"I love you too, ready to see what's next?" Charles asked, sticking out his arm. Samuel nodded and the two walked off to find out what would happen.


End file.
